Lee
by Nnyjohnnylover
Summary: For Lee, May many cheesecakes find you! -- Gia's pen-pal lee moves to her town, but what Gia doesnt know is that Lee has a Big secret....*Lee is owned by..well, Lee, okay?*
1. Gia tells the world her pen pel lee is c...

Gia runs around her house screaming  
  
Gia: MOM!!  
  
Maria: whats wrong?  
  
Gia: Lookit!!  
  
she hands her a letter from her pen pal lee  
  
Maria: Shes Moving Here?  
  
Gia jumping up and down: Yes!!  
  
Maria *sarcasticly*: Wow...lucky her..  
  
she walks back into the kitchen droping the letter on the  
floor  
  
Gia picks up the letter and stares at the kitchen   
  
Gia: I'll go tell johnny^^  
  
shes is almost out the door when  
  
Nny: Hey Gia!  
  
Gia turns around to see nny hanging out her window  
  
Gia taking a breath: Oh, Its you Nny..  
  
Nny: is this a bad time?  
  
he sits on the inside of the window sill  
  
Gia: No, I was just going to see you actully.  
  
Nny: Spooky..What for?  
  
Gia shoves the letter in his face  
  
Gia: This!!  
  
nny grabs it and looks at it  
  
Nny: What Is It?  
  
Gia points at the letter  
  
Gia: Its from Lee!  
  
Nny: Your pen pal?  
  
Gia: Yes!! Read it!  
  
nny looks down at the paper  
than back up at gia  
  
Nny: Shes Moving Here?  
  
Gia: Yes!! I cant wait!  
  
Nny: Isnt she the one who likes cheesecake?  
  
Gia: yeah..^^  
  
Nny looking a little spooked: ...o...k...well, see you later!  
  
he jumps out the window  
  
Gia has her eyes closed: I cant wait..  
  
falls back on the couch and falls asleep 


	2. Lee's has a secret....

Its Almost time for school and gia runs around her house looking  
for her picture that she draw for lee  
  
Gia: Dang, where is it!?  
  
pulls all kinds of papers out of her closet  
  
Gia very annoyed: Man! I have to find it!!  
  
pulls a white peice of paper out of a box  
  
Gia: yes! now I can give this to lee!  
  
she runs to school  
  
Gia: Sorry Im late...again..  
  
Miss Bitters: Fine. Just Take Your seat.  
  
gia sits down behind dib  
  
But as soon as she sits down miss bitters begins to speak  
  
Miss Bitters: Before I forget, We Have A New Student Joining  
Us...  
  
Gia looks like she'll never stop jumping  
  
Miss Bitters: Class, This Is Lee. Why Dont you introduce yourself  
  
Lee: Hi, im lee...  
  
Gia stands up and waves franticly  
  
Gia: HI LEE!!!!  
  
Lee: HI GIA!!!  
  
Miss Bitters: Take Your seat, lee.  
  
she points to an empty seat next to gias  
gia and lee smile at each other  
  
Before they even know it, its recess.  
  
gia and lee sit at a table and talk  
  
Lee: Wow! Thats My Favorite Color too!  
  
Gia: Really?  
  
Both Gia And Lee: Weird  
  
the both giggle and talk, until dib comes over  
  
Dib: Hi...  
  
gia and lee stop talking and look at dib  
  
Lee: Hi!  
  
Gia: Hi...dib..  
  
he sits down next to them  
  
Dib: Lee, did you know theres an alien in our class!?  
  
Lee: Really?? Who!?  
  
gia rolls her eyes  
  
Dib trys to ignore her  
  
Dib: Zim! Thats Him!  
  
he points to zim who looks like he got knocked out  
  
gia holds her head up with her hand  
  
Gia: Oh please dib...stop trying to scare lee, you know  
theres no such thing as aliens..right lee?  
  
lee has her eyes fixed on zim  
  
Gia: Lee?  
  
gia looks very annoyed  
  
Gia: Cheesecake..  
  
lee looks back at her and dib  
  
Lee: oh..sorry..  
  
they all start talking  
but suddenly a ball hits lee in the head  
  
Lee: Oww...what was that?  
  
she turns around to see who ever threw it  
everyone stares at her  
  
Lee: What? Whats wrong?  
  
she looks up at her head, which now doesnt have  
hair on it, but two antennas.  
  
Lee: eeeeepp....  
  
she runs out of skool and back to her house  
gia and dib look at each other  
  
Dib: Did you see..  
  
Gia: Yes...is lee a..  
  
Dib: Lees an Alien! AND SHES JUST LIKE ZIM!  
  
gia and dib run out of skool and back to gias house  
  
Gia: so...lees an alien...and one like zim?  
  
Dib: Yes! shes just like him, Shes an irken!  
  
Nny: Aliens?  
  
nny hangs out the same window as before  
  
Nny: Hi Gia..  
  
glares at dib  
  
Nny: Hello...what did you say you name was?  
  
Dib looks back at him with the same glare  
  
Dib: Its dib..have we met?  
  
they continue to glare at each other  
  
Gia: Break it up you two  
  
she pushes them away from each other  
  
Nny stop staring at dib and looks at gia  
  
Nny: Now what was with Alien thing?  
  
Dib: Gias pen pal is an alien..  
  
Gia: Uh..yeah..  
  
Nny: ...thats..differnt...  
  
Gia: Yeah...what should we do?  
  
nny for a while  
  
Dib: Yeah, what should we do smart guy?  
  
nny looks up at gia  
  
Nny: You could try to get along with her...  
  
Gia: Maybe i'll go over to her house tomorrow, and see whats up..  
  
dib and nny nod there heads in agreement 


	3. Du na nun na na GHOST BUSTERS!

Its saturday, Gia walks over to Lees "House"  
  
Gia knocks on her door  
Lee opens the door a little  
  
Lee: y-yes?  
  
Gia: Lee...do you know what irkens are?  
  
Lee: Come In Gia..  
  
gia walks in and turns to lee  
  
Lee: Follow Me..  
  
gia follows her  
  
they stand on an elevator and it goes down, down, down..  
  
Gia: What is this?  
  
Lee: My lab..  
  
theres hundreds of beakers and sciencey stuff, just like zims lab  
gia looks around  
  
Gia: So...why are you here? The same reason as zim?  
  
she looks into a big beaker  
  
Lee: No, just a research Assignment...  
  
Gia turns around to look at her  
  
Gia: Oh..ok..heh..  
  
Lee: Whats that noise?  
  
weird cracking noises fill the room, and stuff falls from  
the ceiling.  
  
Gia: They wouldnt...  
  
all of a sudden dib and nny falls threw the ceiling  
  
Dib: STAND BACK GIA! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS ALIEN!  
  
lee hides behind gia  
  
Lee: W-Who are they??  
  
Gia: Two idiots I know..  
  
Nny: Leave her alone, AND NO ONE GETS HURT  
  
Gia walks up to dib  
  
Gia takes a deep breathe: Are you two crazy?  
  
dib and nny look at each other  
  
Dib And Nny: no..  
  
dib looks at nny   
  
Dib: Im not sure about Johnny Over there..  
  
Nny now in Dibs face  
  
Nny: Me? Worry about yourself, Big headed boy.  
  
Dib very mad: MY HEADS NOT BIG  
  
dib tackles nny and they begin to fight  
  
Lee moves from behind gia  
  
Lee: Are they always like that?  
  
Gia: Yes..they never stop...  
  
Lee: I like it here, I might Stay^^  
  
Gia: I hope you do...  
  
  
The End 


End file.
